Wise old man
]] The wise old man (also called senex, [[Sage (sophos)|'sage' or sophos]]) is an archetype as described by Carl Jung, as well as a classic literary figure, and may be seen as a stock character.Northrop Frye, Anatomy of Criticism, p 151, ISBN 0-691-01298-9 The wise old man can be a profound philosopher distinguished for wisdom and sound judgment. Traits This type of character is typically represented as a kind and wise, older father-type figure who uses personal knowledge of people and the world to help tell stories and offer guidance that, in a mystical way, may impress upon his audience a sense of who they are and who they might become, thereby acting as a mentor. He may occasionally appear as an absent-minded professor, appearing absent-minded due to a predilection for contemplative pursuits. The wise old man is often seen to be in some way "foreign", that is, from a different culture, nation, or occasionally, even a different time, from those he advises. In extreme cases, he may be a liminal being, such as Merlin, who was only half human. In medieval chivalric romance and modern fantasy literature, he is often presented as a wizard.Northrop Frye, Anatomy of Criticism, p 195, ISBN 0-691-01298-9 He can also or instead be featured as a hermit. This character type often explained to the knights or heroes—particularly those searching for the Holy Grail—the significance of their encounters. In storytelling, the character of the wise old man is commonly killed or in some other way removed for a time, in order to allow the hero to develop on his/her own. In Jungian psychology In Jungian analytical psychology, senex is the specific term used in association with this archetype. In Ancient Rome, the title of Senex (Latin for old man) was only awarded to elderly men with families who had good standing in their village. Examples of the senex archetype in a positive form include the wise old man or wizard. The senex may also appear in a negative form as a devouring father (e.g. Uranus, Cronus) or a doddering fool. In the individuation process, the archetype of the Wise old man was late to emerge, and seen as an indication of the Self. 'If an individual has wrestled seriously enough and long enough with the anima (or animus) problem...the unconscious again changes its dominant character and appears in a new symbolic form...as a masculine initiator and guardian (an Indian guru), a wise old man, a spirit of nature, and so forth'. The antithetical archetype, or enantiodromic opposite, of the senex is the Puer Aeternus. Examples Historical ]] * Saptarishi * Seven Sages of Greece **Solon of Athens **Chilon of Sparta **Thales of Miletus **Bias of Priene **Cleobulus of Lindos **Pittacus of Mitylene **Periander of Corinth * Seven Sages of the Bamboo Grove **Ruan Ji **Xi Kang **Liu Ling **Shan Tao **Ruan Xian **Xiang Xiu **Wang Rong * Navaratnas * The Rabbis, or Sages of Talmudic lore (Judaism) **Yohanan ben Zakkai **Hillel I **Shammai **others * Jiang Ziya, a genius and patient old man. He was well known as a legendary military strategist and the most famous Prime Minister of the Zhou Dynasty of China. * Nguyen Binh Khiem, also known as the White Cloud Hermit. He is a saint of the Cao Dai religion and the most prominent person of Vietnam history in the 16th century. Mythology instructing a young knight, from The Idylls of the King]] * Mentor, in Greek mythology * Merlin from the Matter of Britain and the legends of King Arthur * Nestor from Iliad * Tiresias from the Odyssey, Oedipus Rex, and other Greek myths * Utnapishtim from the Epic of Gilgamesh * Mímir, in Norse mythology * Chiron from The Iliad * Odin, in Norse mythology See also * Elderly martial arts master * Hermit * Ivory Tower * Jungian psychology * Magic Negro * Masonic * Philosopher in Meditation * Sage (Sophos) * Wise Old Woman/Man References External links Category:Jungian archetypes Category:Jungian psychology Category:Folklore